


madeleine

by MC_Lily



Category: Project Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Lily/pseuds/MC_Lily
Summary: noun: something that triggers memories or nostalgiaPrimrose, Yusufa's handkercheif, and the desert.





	madeleine

It’s a soft green thing, with desert plants embroidered along the side- exactly the kind of handkerchief Yusufa would carry around. Near the center is a dark splotch of blood- Primrose’s blood. 

 

_ How unsanitary _ , Primrose thinks,  _ to carry around a bloody handkerchief. _

 

Primrose recalls clearly, how much Yusufa loved the handkerchief. She had always kept it close. 

 

_ The least I could do now is clean it.  _

 

A basin of water and a bar of soap. She scrubs and scrubs at the stain. It’s not physically demanding work by any means, but the desert sun beating on Primrose’s back wears at her.

 

The blood doesn't come out completely, but Primrose scrubs until she has to squint to see it. It will have to do. 

 

Once it’s dry, Primrose folds Yusufa's handkerchief into a neat square, and tucks it between her breasts. Yusufa had kept it in the same spot.

 

_ “Safer ‘n my top than anywhere else. We don’t have pockets, and I suspect these waistbands of ours aren’t much good for anything other than keeping the cloth on our hips,” Yusufa laughed. _

 

She was always joking like that, wasn’t she... 

 

Primrose’s heart ached for Yusufa in the worst way. 

 

“Yusufa...is it selfish of me to ask you for one last favor? Watch over me- watch me avenge my father. Please, Yusufa, watch and see, see that you haven’t died in vain.” 

 

Primrose desperately wants to say  _ I love you, Yusufa _ , but the words die in her throat.

 

Primrose moves to dump out the basin of bloody water. 

 

Yusufa died so Primrose could run.

 

Primrose wouldn’t stop, then. She’d chase those reprobates until all three of them were dead and deep in the ground.

 

For Father, and now, for Yusufa.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my names emily and i like writing fanfics for games that arent even out yet


End file.
